Camping!
by Happy Noodle Gal
Summary: The crew goes camping and gets stranded in the middle of Idaho. Please read and review!
1. Neo is hot and camping is fun!

Camping  
By Shampy-Chan & Moria  
AN: This was thought up while in an RV park at the edge of civilization. Probably been done,  
but, hey, this is my first Invader Zim fanfic. Give me some credit.  
Warnings: PG:13 for mild language, innuendo, and cruel abuse.  
  
We start by having everyone sitting around watching The Matrix. Dib and Zim are fixed on the tv, Gaz is playing her Matrix game on her Gameslave III, Red and Purple are taking a nap, and Gir is... somewhere.  
"Oooo, this is the part where Neo kicks ass!" Dib put his head six inches away from the tv.  
"Huuuuman! Move your filthy head!" Zim chucked an old soda can at Dib's noggin. Dib ducked, letting the can hit the screen.  
"Ha! You missed!"  
Gaz looked up from her game and shot a murderous glance at the rivals. "Neo is hot. Come between me and Neo, I WILL KILL." She went back to beating up hapless security guards.  
"O.o..." Dib and Zim backed away from the scary girl and the tv.  
Shampy and Moria burst in from school wearing their usual gothy and punky attire and thirty pound backpacks. Shampy fell over with a thud and dropped her pack. Ironically, her shirt read,  
"I am not a klutz!" in big red letters. Moria poked her and she plopped to the ground. From her position, Shampy sklonked Moria in the kneecap, making her keel over. They had a poke fight for about two minutes,  
then Keanu Reeves came back onscreen.  
"Oooooo!" Shampy ran over to the couch, leaving Moria to wake Red and Purple. After everyone was not groggy, Shampy turned off the tube.  
"Hey," everybody protested.  
"I know, I know. For Pete's sake, it's a DVD. You CAN go back. Anyways, we're going camping!" Shampy grinned.  
"What?!"  
"My parents are letting us borrow the motorhome. We're going to a RV park in Atlanta, Idaho," interjected Moria.  
"But..."  
"No buts! We're going camping. And we're taking you along."  
  
Good, bad, or sucky? Leave a review! 


	2. Zim is a klutz and uh....monkeys!

Camping  
by Shampy-Chan & Moria  
  
AN: Hi all! I hope you like the fic. R&R!  
  
As everyone packed their things, everything was going suprisingly well. Dib wasn't fighting with Zim,  
who decided to bring his collection of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac books. Gaz only took three games, when  
she usually took them all. Red and Purple were being docile and helping Moria load the cooler and motorhome.  
However, in all this peace, all was not well.  
"Where's Gir?!" Shampy frantically searched her room. She found Zim and began shaking him vigorously.  
"Where did you put Gir?!"  
"Put me down, human worm!" Shampy plopped him on the couch and shone a flashlight in his eyes. "Oww!"  
"Talk, Irken!" Shampy whacked him, making his contact fall out. Zim replaced it, then leaned back.  
"I turned him off. He was annoying me." Zim grinned and reached behind the couch to reveal a deactivated  
robot.  
"Stupid head." The burgandy-pigtailed girl flicked Zim on the neck, then flipped Gir's switch to ON.  
"I luvs Shampy!" Gir hugged her legs. Shampy smiled at the childish bot.  
"Let's go put your dogsuit on, ok?" Shampy led Gir to the living room.  
"I'm nekkid!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Moria! Where does this go!"  
The blue-haired girl sighed. "It's a can of soda, Red. It goes in the cooler. And, tell Purple to get  
stuff for smores."  
"What?!"  
"Chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows." The Tallest leader skedaddled.  
Moria put some Sobes in the cooler. "I know I'm forgetting something..."  
Suddenly, a large box of Goldfish crackers along with canned cheese and every kind of snack cake  
imaginable whizzed by her head. After that, a box of cookies and a pack of kosher dogs soared into the pantry   
and cooler, respectively. Two seconds later, a steak the size of California hit her skull, nearly knocking our  
favorite goth unconcious. "Shampy and Gaz wouldn't let me forget these..." After she dewoozified, the tall  
girl lowered a large case of Mountain Dew into the cooler. "All done. Now, did you people on stilts get  
your tent?" They held up a mammothesqe bag. "Great! Round everyone up!"  
When everyone was in the motorhome, they climbed into their seats. Shampy was driving, Gaz rode shotgun,  
Red & Purple sat on the couch, and Dib, Zim, Gir and Moria clustered around the table. Shampy carefully turned  
the key and backed out of the driveway, yet again only to run into her neighbor's terra cotta pot. The punk popped   
one of her cds in the stereo and prepared for a drive. However, there was mutiny in sight. Not everybody likes what  
Shampy and Gaz like.  
"I wanna listen to Eminem," Dib whined.  
"Linkin Park is your god," declared Zim.  
"We want Dirty Vegas," chanted Red and Purple.  
"Shonen Knife! Shonen Knife!" Gir wriggled around.  
"LOTR! LOTR!" Moria stamped her feet.  
"SHAD UP!!!!!!" Gaz actually opened her eyes while screaming.  
"O.o..."  
"You will all get your turn in due time. Now, how's about Taco Bell for lunch?"  
"Taquitos!!!!!!"  
"Yes, Gir.  
They ordered, ate and got out without any major injuries, but Dib and Zim had a food fight.  
"Honestly," Gaz grumbled, picking off taco beef and lettuce.  
When they finished driving to the RV park after three hours, they were hot, tired and feeling the need to pee.  
When everyone except the Tallest, who were pitching their tent, had left, Zim scuttled out from dumping his sewer  
compartment at the dump station. He bumped against the motorhome, making it fall to pieces. The Irken timidly  
walked over to the tent, where Red and Purple were reading and eating Goldfish.  
"Three things: One, if a bear doesn't eat you first, Shampy or Gaz or both will kill you for eating the   
Goldfish. Two, you're reading People magazine. Three, how many People does your tent hold?"  
"20..."  
"Okay... We have a little problem with the motorhome. We might be sleeping here for awhile."  
  
Love? Hate? Ozzy? Cobra? What's tatooed on your knuckles? Review and say! 


End file.
